Lovely Madness: An Alice and Mad Hatter Story
by sabrinahell
Summary: Alice and the Hatter are living together and serving the White Queen after the Jabberwocky slaying. Alice in unsure of Tarrant and has difficulty in understanding his madness but oddly adores him as they live in a now peaceful Underland. A blossoming relationship among madness and uncertainty, Alice finds herself assuming a new role no one in Underland has ever had. *PLEASE REVIEW*
1. A Fine Morning

It had been some time after the slaying of the Jabberwocky on the glorious Frabjous Day, Alice had chosen to stay in Underland to serve the White Queen. The Hatter insisted that Alice live with him, his madness both intrigued and concerned her. She remembered him being a friendly, joyous sort when she had visited him as a child but now she saw him in a different light. He had started working at his trade again, serving the White Queen and her court. He looked at Alice quite often, it was obvious to her. Perhaps he feels that she completes his existence but she did not know if he thought of her in terms of love, the romantic kind of love. After all, how could such compassion exist among madness?

Alice stepped out of her decadent room in the Hatter's home, it was early morning. Birds chirped at her as she passed by the window in the hallway, she could hear Tarrant lightly snoring, he slept in very late most days. Alice made her way to the kitchen and put a kettle on, there were many strewn about the place. She left it on the stove to heat as she went about making herself a small breakfast of a couple blueberry pancakes.

"Such a well stocked kitchen." She said to herself.

Soon the kettle was whistling wildly and she placed it on a cool burner and got herself a pink tea cup that was sitting on the window sill. She poured herself a cup and sat down to eat. The sun shone brightly into the kitchen and all was quiet that morning. Alice sat and wondered about the sleeping hatter upstairs, perhaps he did love her or perhaps he just loved the idea of her.

"A fine morning!" An energetic voice said behind her. She turned to see a vibrant Tarrant, wide eyed and smiling.

"Indeed it is. I have some tea made, how is it you are up at this hour?" Alice inquired getting up to put her plate in the sink.

"Must be the time, perhaps he is not so angry with me anymore." He eagerly poured a cup of tea and grabbed a muffin from a platter on the counter.

"Perhaps a new leaf has been turned." She remarked.

"Don't be so silly my dear, leaves are turned so easily. Why I could turn over a new leaf every day, until I ran out of leaves." Tarrant stepped outside and sat at a small table on the front deck. Alice followed and sat across from him.

"How did you sleep?" She asked trying to make pleasant conversation.

"Fine. They say sleep makes you beautiful but I find myself looking the same every morning." He took a large bite out of the muffin.

"You look just as handsome as you did yesterday if not more so." She smiled and looked off into the countryside.

"Oh Alice, I really do like you living here. The March Hare doesn't provide such good conversation and Maliumpkin is much to brass and not the shiny kind either that makes for good decoration." Excitement ran through his voice as his eyes grew brighter. "You're the perfect touch Alice and you make tea."

Alice looked upon the man, how strange it has been living with him. Underland people are odd in general but no one stood out like the Hatter. The more she looked at him the more she saw him as what he is. "Hatter?" She placed her hand on his.

"Yes Alice? What's wrong? Have I done something?" His eyes lost some light.

Alice looked down and thought a moment then met with his eyes. "You really are quite handsome." She said softly.

She saw a warmness consume him but it wasn't a bright, obvious feeling. He seemed to glow and was silent as he smiled at her.


	2. Change of Scenery

Later that day Alice went to work cleaning the house, there wasn't going to be another event at the castle for some time so Alice busied herself in any way she could. Tarrant laid on a wicker couch that sat in the sun room, he sipped cup after cup of tea while flipping through some books he had stacked next to him.

"Hatter?" Alice came in the room quietly, the afternoon sun shone through the windows and onto her little black shoes. Her mind was so full of confusion she just had to ask the Hatter some things before she too went mad.

"Yes my dear?" Tarrant quickly looked up from his book.

"Why do you like me?" Alice knelt before him.

"Because you're pretty. You're nice. You're…" The Hatter trailed off in thought. "You're just Alice." He beamed a toothy smile. "But you know all that silly girl."

Alice smiled back but she still had a hard time reading the Hatter's real feelings toward her. Perhaps she should just wait and see, the Hatter is not known for his good timing. "Stupid question. Sorry to bother you."

"My sweet, there are no stupid questions when you're talking to me." Tarrant put his book back on the stack and sipped his tea.

A pair of eyes appeared and hovered above the Hatter's chest followed by a wide grin below them. The Hatter got a disgusted look on his face and brushed them off.

"Now, now Tarrant. You must become accustomed to me, we've known each other so long." The grin and eyes grew a body around it and Cheshire appeared.

"Terribly rude to rest one's eyeballs on another's chest without so much as a hello." He sat up and glared at the cat.

"I'm here to deliver news to the Hatter. You are still the Hatter aren't you?" Cheshire swirled around Tarrant's head.

The Hatter's eyes grew red and his brogue came out. "The one and only you fluffy mome rath chaser."

"Ooh, watch that temper around the lady. The White Queen desires the service of the Hatter immediately, she needs more upbeat fezzes for the servants, they're terribly miserable. It will be a tedious task." The cat rocked back and forth in the air.

"For the Queen, anything." The Hatter stood up in confidence, his eyes still afire.

"Then we all leave at once. Come Alice, the Queen is dying to chat with you." Cheshire floated across the room with great ease.

The three traveled via one of the White Queen's carriages and talked about the glorious Frabjous Day and retold the tale of Alice the Champion. The Hatter still was weary of the Cheshire Cat and his trickery but Alice remained fixated on seeing the White Queen's palace again.


	3. The Start of Devotion

Upon arriving to the radiant palace of the White Queen, Alice again directed her attention to Tarrant who seemed eager to work. As the group went their separate ways, Alice was again filled with wonder. Her and the White Queen sat amongst cherry blossom trees and ate tiny cakes fashioned with sugar bows, flowers and rabbits. The Queen was beautiful and radiant as always, dressed in a flowing white gown.

"My Queen, can you tell me what you know of the Hatter? Why does he like me so? I find myself loving him." Alice confided to her.

"My child, the Hatter is a complex creature indeed. He's broken but he needs no fixing. As for love, I think he is capable of feeling it. He is still a man after all." The Queen said wisely.

"What should I do?" Alice fretted biting into a little cake.

"Wait. There will be time where feelings will just come out." She patted the top of Alice's hand gingerly.

"I feel a bit better, thank you my Queen." Alice bowed her head slightly. "He is quite the experience, Underland wouldn't be the same without him."

"You are very right. I wonder how he's doing with the servants, I fear that he is having trouble since they could not be gathered together on such short notice." The Queen nibbled at one of her nails.

"I'm sure he's fine, he enjoys his work." Alice looked about at the white petals that danced in the air. The palace was such a happy place, full of beauty and kindness.

"All of Underland is glad you chose to stay with us Alice, we need our Champion." The Queen smiled a sweet smile.

The two talked about this and that, the Queen promised Alice some new clothes be made for her. Soon it started to become dark and they walked the garden path back to the palace. Blue butterflies settled down on the flower beds for the night and the light bugs kept the brightness of the palace alive in the dark. But as they approached the palace an unusual amount of activity was present in the main hall.

The Queen hastily made her way in and was addressed by a member of her court. "Your Majesty, there's been an accident!" The regal noblewoman told her.

"Where?" The Queen managed to keep composure.

"The vaults, your majesty. The Hatter was working with the guards inside when a servant who was getting some metalware for tonight's dinner slipped on the second level. Twenty-one bowls, five pitchers, fifteen platters and seven chalices crashed down on the Hatter and the guard!" The woman told in great distress.

"Hatter!" Alice exclaimed. "Are they okay?" She felt tears coming.

"The guard is fine but the Hatter will not wake…" The noblewoman told Alice.

The Queen and Alice hurried to where the Hatter was being kept. A crowd jabbered outside the room but made way for Alice and the Queen to enter. Alice was crying hysterically, she did love him. There was no question in her heart. She just hoped it wasn't too late.


	4. A New Role As Champion

Alice stepped into a lavish light blue room, all was silent as the royal doctor sat beside a motionless Hatter. More tears filled her wide eyes as she gazed at Tarrant, she's never seen him so quiet… Ever.

"He'll be okay Champion." The doctor looked up at Alice with hopeful eyes. "Be out for awhile and he has some fracturing but nothing major."

"Oh Tarrant…" Alice kneeled next to him and held his limp hand.

The Hatter's face was bruised and his breath was shallow but steady. "He'll need care until he is up and able again. I can't think of a better caregiver than the Champion." The doctor put his hand on Alice's shoulder.

"Anything for him." Alice said strongly but tears still flowed.

"It's time." The White Queen said softly.

Alice looked up at her and forced a small smile and looked back at the Hatter. She rubbed his hand and leaned in to kiss his cheek. It felt so soft and warm to her.

"We'll leave you with him Champion." The White Queen bowed and left with the doctor.

Alice stood up and tucked him in a little more and brushed hair off his face. She had never taken care of anyone before but she felt right taking on the responsibility. Quietly she pulled up a blue cushioned chair to the bed and sat at the Hatter's side. She gently massaged his fingers, his hands were rough but produced such beauty.

The moon shined a dull light into the room making even bluer and the stars seemed to praise Alice with their luminescence. "Forget the Frabjous Day, Jabberwocky and all of Underland. This is my role now, here with the Hatter." She laid her head down on the bed and drifted off.

She felt a warmth on her face and opened her eyes to see the Hatter's hand still there. The blue light of the moon had been replaced by the yellow sun. Without picking her head up she reached out and put her hand on the Hatter's.

"I love you Tarrant." She closed her eyes again.

"I love you too Alice." A weak voice said.

Alice looked up to see the Hatter awake but none of his usual vibrancy was there. They stayed there in that moment for a little while. He grasped her hand and smiled.

"I really do." Alice started to tear up again.

"Don't cry. You're too pretty." He tried to sit up but he winced in pain.

"You poor thing.." Alice helped him sit up.

"My back hurts. My head… Legs… Everything hurts Alice." The Hatter whined.

"I have a new task as Champion." She fluffed the pillow behind his head.

"What?" His eyes grew large.

"Taking care of you." She leaned in and kissed him tenderly.


	5. Home Again

In the days to follow Alice waited on the Hatter hand and foot, he felt a little better with Alice at his side. She brought him his food and took care of all his needs. They didn't breathe a word about the kiss they shared, Alice wondered if he enjoyed it or not. He seemed to be in a good mood but appearances are deceiving at times when it comes to the Hatter. The White Queen had arranged to take him home in the most comfortable way possible. She sent servants with them to make sure they settled okay. Alice rode home with him in the Queen's most luxurious carriage in Underland, he couldn't walk without help but he insisted that he was fine to leave for home.

When they arrived at the Hatter's home the servants carried the Hatter up to his room and made sure all was well before they left. Alice discovered a little basket filled with fresh fruit and loose tea, no doubt from the March Hare and Maliumpkin. She went up to bring Tarrant a cup of tea, he laid comfortably in his own cluttered room filled with sewing supplies and various baubles.

"Here." She brought the cup to his lips.

He sipped it and Alice placed it on the nightstand. "Alice, about what you said when you thought I was still asleep and how you kissed me. Do you..."

"You're a wonderful creature." Alice giggled.

"Will you stay with me?" He grabbed her hands. His eyes became a pale green and his face showed a bit of sadness.

"Why of course, I can't leave alone in such condition."

"I meant as my romantic... partner of sorts." He blushed.

"A girlfriend?" Alice smiled and looked him in the eyes.

"Yes. That's what I want to say but my mind is so clouded at the thought." He grinned and his eyes were bright again.

Alice giggled. "You're so cute." The Hatter blushed even more. "You'll be well in no time."

"I don't doubt that. I can't help but feel better with you around Alice." He leaned forward a bit with open arms. Alice hugged him gently, kissing his forehead and he sighed as if a tension had been released.

Alice laid him back and stroked his cheek lovingly. "I'm afraid I've gone mad for you Tarrant."

"All the best people are mad. In my opinion being mad about another person is the best kind of madness." He turned his head to the side and looked out the window at the countryside. "Can you lay with me Alice? I'm so tired..."

"Of course." Alice eased herself onto the large bed and let him put his arm around her while her hand rested on his chest. Soon Alice was asleep, the Hatter's warmth was comforting to her. Out of all the places in the world and Underland alike to be, Alice never dreamed herself in this one. Although she still had her wonders about him but perhaps this how her curiosities would be answered.


	6. The Gift

Alice woke very early the next morning, the sun was just beginning to rise over the distant hill. She looked up to see Tarrant sleeping peacefully, his arm was still around her. Slowly she slipped away from him being careful not to wake him up. She tip toed out of the room and into her own to get a leather bound notebook and ink pen. The house was very silent, not even a snore from Tarrant was audible. Alice went back into Tarrant's room and sat in the rocking chair by the window, being careful not to make too much noise. She fiddled with some rhymes and stories for awhile until she heard a stirring in the bed behind her.

"Alice?" The Hatter called rubbing his eyes.

"Right here. I didn't want to wake you." She stood up and set the notebook and pen on the chair.

"Good morning my dear." He said smiling.

Alice went over and kissed him on the cheek. "How are you feeling?" She sat down next to him.

"Little better every day." He hugged her.

Alice ran her fingers through his hair and rubbed his back being careful not to be too rough. "What would you like for breakfast my sweet?"

"Tea, toast, eggs?" He looked up at her.

"I'll bring it all up to you." She kissed him. He pulled his head away and looked at her with a euphoric expression. "You're just precious."

Alice went downstairs and prepared Tarrant's breakfast, it was a tad chilly that morning so Alice made sure everything was nice and hot for him then made the same for herself. She put it all on a tray and took it up. They sat side by side and nibbled on toast, talking about nonsense and riddles. It was good to see him getting back to his old self.

After breakfast Alice took the dishes back to the kitchen then came back to see the hatter fiddling with some scissors and fabric that was on the nightstand next to him. "What are you doing?" She came closer to see that it was blue ribbon he was cutting.

Without a word the Hatter pulled something small and shiny from his trouser pocket and strung it onto the ribbon. As Alice leaned in closer he reached out and tied the ribbon behind her neck with great swiftness. She picked up the charm that was now resting on her chest to see that it was an old silver top hat, slightly worn but otherwise very shiny and elaborately made.

"It's a Hightopp pendant. The last Hightopp pendant… I want you to keep it as long as you love me." He said solemnly.

"I can't accept this." Alice protested about to untie the ribbon.

His eyes grew large and bright. "You must. It's tradition. You must keep it. As long as you love me you must keep it." He emphasized.

Alice looked at him for a moment and realized that he was giving her one of the few things he has left of his clan. How can one develop such compassion in so little time? It made her think that he had this planned for awhile. His eyes were begging her and he kept remouthing "Keep it".

She wrapped her arms around him again that morning. "I'll keep it forever then."


	7. Courtesy of the White Queen

In the following days Alice and the Hatter spent nearly every moment together although he still was confined to his bedroom. Alice took to the habit of "accidently" falling asleep next to him every night. The March Hare and Maliumpkin stopped by for tea time with them like normal. The Hatter seemed to be a little different now, more collected in thought. Alice wore the Hightopp pendant proudly upon her chest, soon a package arrived from the White Queen. It was the dresses she had promised to Alice.

Alice had the messengers bring it upstairs to the Hatter's room, after they left she opened the beautifully fashioned box and picked up the gown on top while the Hatter watched. It was quiet lacey and light pink in color with three quarter sleeves. She noticed that it was shorter in the front and got longer in the back, how stylish.

"I like it." The Hatter smiled. "Very feminine, very Alice."

"I like it too." She held it up to herself then laid it on the bed. "Let's see the others." And she picked up the second.

This one was much more decorative, it was a dark blue with a corset style front and gold buttons on the sleeve cuffs. It was long but was form fitting from the waist up. She couldn't help but think it was kind of suggestive. Then again she was no girl, if not for Underland she'd be married off with a child on the way.

"I like that one better." Tarrant grinned and reached for a cup of tea on the nightstand.

"It was generous of the Queen to give these to me." She placed the blue dress on top of the pink one but noticed a third dress on the bottom of the box.

She lifted it up and gazed at the beautiful green fabric with blue trim on the bottom and silver buttons down the front. The blue matched the ribbon the Hightopp pendant hung from perfectly. It was a little shorter than knee length with short sleeves and a modest collar, a tea cup had been embroidered right onto the collar in black thread. The dress seemed to match the Hatter.

"I like that one best." He gazed at Alice, no doubt imagining her in it. "You simply must have matching hats to go with these. I will make them for you as soon as I can stand to do so."

"They are very nice… We'll throw parties when you're well and I'll wear them proudly." Alice couldn't help but wonder if the Queen had foreseen all this. There wasn't doubt in her mind anymore, she belonged with the Hatter now. It didn't matter how long it would last, the loved him now. Truly and deeply.

"Alice?" He sat up a little more.

"Yes?" She snapped out of her daze.

"I was thinking that you could share this space with me since you sleep here now. If you'd like." The Hatter looked about at the chaotic surroundings. "You can clean too. Needs to be cleaned…"

Alice thought for a bit. This was not proper at all but she oddly felt right about it, it wasn't as if he had asked her to wear a codfish on her head. "I'd like that. I'll clean everything and organize it for you too." She went over and hugged him.

"Can we have tea now?" He lisped, how cute he was. It added to the charm in her opinion.

"Of course." She looked into his eyes but she could not see what he was feeling. Never will she understand the mind of a madman, at least she hoped.


	8. The Tea Party

Alice nursed the Hatter back to fair health, she had him walking fine but he still had to hold onto her. The Hatter's bedroom was now shared by both of them, Alice had cleaned everything and even set up a small workshop for him in another room. Laying there next to him made her think about a lot of things, she had never felt love in a romantic way before. Alice questioned if her emotions were true or not, did she love him or just the idea of him?

As they got ready for bed one night Tarrant was complaining bitterly about his back still hurting. His brogue came out and he struggled to sit down on the bed muttering things in anger to himself. Alice still felt a sense of discomfort when he was angry, even a bit afraid. She carefully sat next to him and put a hand on his face. He turned his head, a scowl immediately turned to a vibrant smile.

"I can't be angry looking at you Alice." He said with a half smile looking child like.

"You mustn't let things upset you so." Alice said taking his hand.

"I'm calm when you're around… But at the same time I'm so excited. A most perplexing thing." He said quietly.

Alice kissed his cheek but she found herself not leaving his face. She placed her hand on his chest and proceeded to kiss him down the neck. The Hatter shuddered wildly and she backed off.

"I'm sorry…" Alice scooted away.

He turned and looked at her, eyes wide but with no smile. "I liked that." Awkwardly he leaned forward and kissed her slowly.

"I don't know what I'm doing." She confessed to him.

"I never know what I'm doing, where I'm going or why I am the way I am but I do know a few things… I'm the Hatter, Tarrant Hightopp, and I love Alice." He proceeded to lay down.

Alice laid next to him, as close as she could get. She realized she was grossly over thinking the Hatter, he was not a puzzle to solve. He was just as human as her, funny how you can forget things so easily. Most of all she realized that he was hers, he had no one else.

The next day they had arranged their first tea party since the Hatter's accident. All was in place at the table outside, just like it should be. Alice had her place right next to him, wearing the green dress which made them look like the perfect couple. Maliumpkin, March Hare, Cheshire, the White Rabbit, Tweedle Dee, Tweedle Dum and the White Queen herself were all present. All were pleased to see the Hatter in good health again and were enjoying themselves.

Maliumpkin looked at the Hightopp pendant Alice was wearing and gasped. "Hatter!" His little voice yelled. "You didn't give her that?!" The whole party grew quiet.

The Hatter glared at the dormouse, his eyes became red. "Indeed I did."

"Alice! That's a marriage proposal in Hightopp tradition!" Maliumpkin got on the table and ran over to Alice over the tea cups and trays.

Alice was stunned, she had no idea what her small friend was talking about. "Tarrant, is this true?" She asked in distress.

The Hatter nodded quickly. "I wasn't going to actually ask you at this moment in time."

"How can you do that to her Hatter?!" Maliumpkin yelled.

"A wedding!" The March Hare shouted and began to dance with a teapot.

The Hatter's brogue had come out, his eyes were like fire as he stood up. "I do what I please 'ya wee speck of a knight."

Maliumpkin drew his sword on the Hatter and used it to stick a biscuit and hurl it at the enraged Tarrant. Everyone watched as he quickly dodged the projectile, Alice looked down in embarrassment. What had she gotten into?

She stood up and grasped the Hatter's arm. "Sit down." The Hatter obeyed.

The White Queen sat and looked on as if she had expected all this. Cheshire seemed to be amused by the whole situation and just silently sipped his tea. The White Rabbit fidgeted nervously, constantly looking to the White Queen. Tarrant calmed down some but his rage did not leave entirely.

March Hare remained joyous about the idea of a wedding. "I do like getting together like this." He took a bite out of a cake.

Alice just sat there in silence, looking to the Hatter for an explanation but all she got was another cup of tea.


	9. Forgiveness

"We're all glad to see you well Hatter." The Queen said after a long silence.

"I'm glad to be well your majesty. Alice has taken such good care of me." The Hatter tried to hold Alice's hand under the table but she pulled away.

"Indeed Tarrant, you look well." Cheshire said swirling his tea.

Maliumpkin had sat back down but held a stony expression. Alice was bothered by the great silver marriage proposal that hung from her neck, she wanted so bad to take it off. Was the Hatter too mad? She looked at the pale man in the outrageous top hat and felt a great pit form in her stomach.

The party continued without another hitch, after everyone left Alice and the Hatter went back into their home. The White Queen had given Alice a reassuring glance before heading off in her carriage. The Hatter was still rather quiet, all his anger had faded but showed no emotion now. Alice took a deep breath and tried to keep her head.

"Tarrant… Do you really expect me to marry you?" She made stern eye contact with him.

A pitiful look came over his face, he no doubt felt ashamed. "Not right away… I don't know." He looked down at the floor. "A pretty girl deserves a pretty thing and you my dear are the prettiest girl I know. Never have I ever loved a female, please be with me Alice…" Tears hung in his eyes. "I'm sorry…"

Alice's heart softened, how could she be so critical of him? "I know you mean well." She hugged him. "I was just shocked at the thought of marriage is all." But then again perhaps she was too forgiving of him.

"Oh I wouldn't ask your hand so soon. That is most illogical." He backed away a few steps. "You are not angry with me are you Alice?"

"No." She picked the pendant from her chest and looked at it. "This is the best gift I could ever receive and I was wrong to feel otherwise."

"You may be mad to still love me." Tarrant had calmed down now.

"Everyone's mad about something." Alice smiled sweetly and got on her tip toes to give him a peck on the cheek. "If loving you is insane then I don't want to be anything but absolutely bonkers." She put her hands on his cheeks and he smiled.

"Let's go for a walk Alice." He grinned showing his gap, which was rather dashing in her opinion.

"Anything you like." She took his hand and they strolled out the door.

"I'm glad you're so forgiving Alice." He said looking up at the sky.

"Well, love is essentially the ultimate form of forgiveness. I try to understand." She gripped his hand a little tighter.

"You do a good job, better than most. You are a true Champion my dear." He did a triumphant pose and puffed his chest out.

Alice giggled. "You're my champion."

He smiled and hugged Alice, forcing her into a patch of yellow flowers where they fell down laughing. Soon she was kissing him, becoming intertwined in yellow petals and a rekindled passion.


	10. Alice's Uncertainty

They seemed to lay on the ground for hours, parts of Alice were still thinking about the true intentions of the Hatter but her overwhelming happiness clouded her thoughts. The setting sun shone softly on them and Alice found herself embracing the Hatter among the flowers.

"The truth is Tarrant…" She went on, unsure of what she was about to say.

"What is it Alice? Have I done something wrong?" He sat up.

Alice paused for a good moment. "I would be honored to be your wife." She looked into his eyes.

"You mean it Alice?" He grinned.

Why was she saying this? Was she acting on emotion or just looking to make the Hatter happy? "Yes." She managed to say confidently.

"I would be the best husband to you Alice. A creature such as me doesn't come into contact with such beauty in this manner." He was getting giddy now.

"You flatter me." Alice fixed his tie.

"Not flattery if it's true." He tucked a lock of hair behind Alice's ear.

"You are a true gentleman and I'm honored to be in the presence of such a man." She was letting her feelings fully take over her tongue now.

The Hatter gave her the biggest hug she's ever received. She returned it, resting her head on his shoulder she found herself running her hands down his back. Never had she noticed his body so much, what was wrong with her?

"Oh Alice, you are so wonderful." He lisped.

"So are you." She whispered in his ear and hugged him harder.

Then Alice kissed him most passionately, they fell onto their sides but did not let go. Birds chirped quietly as they were settling down for bed. The flowers closed their petals and gave those two the last of the sunlight as it turned to night in Underland. All was well and it was the happiest the Hatter has ever been.

The pair walked home hand in hand in the quiet twilight. Tarrant swung Alice's arm back and forth playfully but did not say a word. Upon returning home Alice made a pot of tea and they enjoyed it in the sunroom while they gazed at the night sky together.

"I used to be so lonely Alice, before you came to stay." The Hatter said.

"I'm sure someone else would've loved you." Alice said placing her tea on the table in front of the wicker loveseat they sat on.

"Who wants to be among mad people…" He got so solemn all of a sudden.

"I do." She grasped his hand.

He turned and smiled at her. "My life has been rather dreadful since the Red Queen's reign but now that the true Queen reigns again perhaps I can rebuild what was taken away."

"I'll help you." She looked up at the starry sky.

"Thank you Alice." He picked up the Hightopp pendant off Alice's breast. "I will act on this when the time is right my dear."

"I'd like to explore us a bit more before that time." She snuggled next to him.

The Hatter kissed her forehead and laid down on the loveseat, letting her rest on him. Alice drifted off to sleep listening to the sound of his heart, at first it was vigorous but calmed to a pitter-patter as they slipped into their dreams.


	11. Alice Hightopp

In the weeks to come the Hatter and Alice became even closer than they were. Tarrant finished the fezzes originally requested by the Queen for her staff and made Alice hats to match her dresses like he promised. He worked his trade better than ever with Alice by his side. Talk flourished all over Underland of their relationship, waiting for the day they would be joined. In Underland such unions were considered very serious and often did not take long to blossom.

Alice walked out the back door to see the Hatter staring at the countryside. She stood beside him and put her arm around his waist. He looked down at her and smiled.

"Something wrong?" Alice hugged him.

"Just thinking about things." He said looking into the distance. "I'm the last Hightopp you know."

"I know." She too averted her eyes to the landscape before them. "You want to continue the line don't you?"

He nodded.

"In time." Alice said.

"The time and I are on rocky terms still." He smirked. "But perhaps it favors you."

Alice didn't understand a lot of what the Hatter said most of the time but she nodded anyway. She knew not what to tell him, everything was moving so fast.

"You're clan will grace Underland again." She sat down in the soft grass.

The Hatter sat down and put his arm around her. "Oh Alice, you'd make the most wonderful Hightopp bride there ever was. You'd have the most splendid hat to wear on the wedding day." He lisped.

Alice giggled. "Seems like you have it all planned."

"I do." He grinned.

"Keeping secrets are we?" She tickled his side a little and he threw his head back laughing.

"More like a surprise." He said through the laughter as Alice continued to tickle him.

She hugged him, knocking him over. "I like surprises." Alice said as she laid on top of him laughing.

It was a warm day, the trees were green and the air was a bit dry. Alice thought of the idea of marrying the Hatter. Although she didn't even know what the marriage traditions here in Underland were, the Champion was beginning to see her union with the Hatter as a real thing. Before it had terrified her but she saw this as her place now. She had taken care of him after all and that's a rather intimate thing to do.

"You're pondering as well. Are you excited for the Queen's banquet?" He held Alice against him.

"Yes, very excited my love." She breathed in his scent.

"As am I." The ever so familiar voice of the Cheshire Cat pierced the air.

"Cheshire!" Alice turned to see the cat floating next to her.

"I'm sure you have your stay at the castle all planned out Tarrant." The cat's eyes grew wide.

"Must you be such an insinuator." The Hatter looked to the side.

"Oh Tarrant, you and Alice are a most wonderful pair." The cat spun back. "Well, I must be on my way to the Castle. See you there." And the cat disappeared.

"Seems nothing is private in Underland." Alice remarked.

"Not really, perhaps the banquet will produce a surprise." The Hatter sat up and let Alice sit on his lap. "Alice Hightopp, Champion of Underland." He said looking at the countryside.


	12. Twinkle, Twinkle

As the moonlight shone through the windows of the great dining hall the Hatter's eyes had a strange luminescence like never before. Alice was in her green dress, both in their hats, as they sat before the White Queen sampling many delicacies. The Hatter looked very handsome tonight, Alice couldn't keep her eyes off him. She wondered if he was going to ask for her hand tonight, although she still had her insecurities, she wanted to accept his request. This was her place now.

As desert was being served the Hatter stood up. "May I have everyone's undivided attention!" He tapped a fork on his glass. All eyes looked at him in silence and curiosity. "I, Tarrant Hightopp, last of the Hightopp clan am taking this joyous occasion as a time to ask Alice, our Champion of Underland, to be my bride."

All clapped and cheered, some cried. The White Queen looked on in approval as Alice stood up next to the ever so bold Hatter and all grew quiet again.

"It would be an honor to be your bride, I accept." Alice looked into the Hatter's joyous eyes as her own heart raced from excitement.

The whole room roared, the Hatter wrapped his arms around Alice and kissed her for all to see. And then he jumped onto the table clumsily and began to futterwacken as vigorous as he did on the Frabjous Day. All was good and wonderful in the world at that moment, Alice even stepped onto the table and danced with him. Their feet smushed cakes and bent spoons but all they could focus on was each other. After the main festivities, the new soon to be husband and wife stood on the balcony looking onto the moonlit garden below.

"I love you very much." She said looking at the sleeping rose bushes below.

"I love you too Alice, I promise to make the very the best husband to you." He hugged her from behind and kissed her cheek.

"You're a good man Tarrant." She turned and wrapped her arms around him, in turn he picked her up and began to carry her inside.

It was quiet now in the castle, the Hatter carried his love up the stairs and into the room where they were staying. The room was dimly lit with light green décor and a few narrow windows revealing the dark, distant horizon. Tarrant set Alice down and they changed out of their dinner attire. Both were tired, Alice took the time to rub his back and neck before they laid down.

He held her close to him. "Alice, promise you'll never leave."

Alice picked her head up off his chest and looked at him. "Promise." She snuggled up close to him and slowly drifted off to sleep as he gazed out the window at the stars.

"Twinkle, twinkle, little bat…" The Hatter softly sang himself to sleep.


	13. An Honorable Union

Blossom petals floated gracefully through the air as the sun shone bright on the newly restored Hightopp land. The grass was green and vibrant as the Hatter's eyes and all around them seemed to smile on this glorious day. Alice stood proudly in a white dress with lace fringes, the matching hat was precisely pinned on her head with a thin veil covering part of her face. All of Underland was waiting and watching to witness this historic union of the Champion and the last member of the Hightopp clan. Tears were held in the eyes of everyone as they gazed at Alice's beauty as she walked down the aisle to her love, her long blonde hair draped over her shoulders like another piece of clothing. The royal orchestra played softly as she approached the Hatter. No longer did she look the part of the curious girl who fell down the rabbit hole, she was a woman. The most beautiful woman in Underland.

Alice's Hightopp pendant was displayed proudly over the dress. The whole scene was decorated beautifully with light blue ribbons and flowers. Everyone attending was dressed in their best attire, the White Queen even wore a light green gown as to not show up Alice. All were at full attention and all respect was given to Alice and the Hatter.

Tarrant couldn't help but show his excitement in his eyes, he was marrying his one true love. He stood equally as proud beside Alice in dark gray pants and matching waistcoat along with his trademark hat upon his head. The service started and the two held back their tears of joy, the White Rabbit gave a most beautiful ceremony up until it was time for them to speak their vows.

The Hatter gave his first, his voice was jumpy due to all the excitement. "Alice, I am beyond honored to have you as my love and I promise to keep you happy as you have done for me. I vow to take care of you like you did for me. Most of all I promise to never leave your side." Tears filled his widened eyes as he gazed at Alice.

"And I promise to love and cherish you for the rest of our days, through every obstacle I will always love you. I will serve as your wife, your friend and your love for the rest of your life. Tarrant, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me." Alice began to cry and Tarrant hugged her.

"With that said, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride Tarrant." The White Rabbit declared.

"Thank you." The Hatter said quickly before he kissed his bride.

All stood up to clap as they walked hand in hand down the aisle and into a tent that was set up for the both of them. The more exciting festivities were starting later once everyone wiped their tears. Until then the new couple enjoyed each other's company in the luxury.


	14. Nighttime Frolics

That night's festivities were lively, music played through the night and the new couple enjoyed many dances together. Grand cakes were made featuring top hat and tea cup shapes, drinks were aplenty and all indulged in the sweetest of Underland spirits. The White Queen remained reserved during the whole party but still partook in some dancing. As it grew later the string lights came on and the stars set the scene for even more merriment. Guests spun about the place with laughter, each one congratulated Alice and Tarrant.

There were maypole dances as well as ones of passion and excitement, quickly it became hot as all guests let loose in Tarrant and Alice's honor. Some even fled the party and skinny dipped in the nearby stream. Many congregated at tables and partook in card games and smoking but no matter who you looked at, all were smiling and laughing.

Tarrant stepped out of the party, Alice followed him behind their tent. "I'm terribly tired Alice, take a break with me for a moment." He said fanning himself.

Alice took out her handkerchief and wiped some sweat off his face. "Let's get away for a few minutes." She took his hand and led him inside their tent.

They laid on a great bed of red pillows and Tarrant held Alice in his arms. She kissed his cheek and snuggled up closer to him. He looked at her and stroked her cheek then sat up and out her on his lap. She put her hands on the Hatter's shoulders and he looked her down.

The party roared outside but the Hatter and Alice were silent as they made their union official under the soft candlelight with all of Underland oblivious. By showing the Hatter her true feelings in such a way they changed Underland that day. With passion flowing through the air, the Hatter removed his hat.


	15. The Hightopps

In the weeks after their marriage the Hatter took to spending a lot of time on the Hightopp land, he sometimes took Alice but he was usually alone. He would come home sore and tired from the walk. Alice being the faithful wife she was, made him comfortable in bed with a cup of tea.

"I have plans Alice. Many, many plans." He said reaching onto the nightstand for a small notebook.

He opened it and showed Alice his plans for the land, the pages bore drawings of a grand home with three floors. Alice marveled at the Hatter's design, she had no idea he was planning this.

"This is remarkable." She flipped through the pages to see more detailed floor plans.

"Surprise." He grinned. "A new Hightopp mansion will be constructed, big enough to house our family."

"When will this all start darling?" She handed the notebook back.

Tarrant gave a smug little grin. "Tomorrow." He gave a coy sideways look.

Alice wrapped her arms around him and kissed him. "I promise to make you a family Tarrant."

"We'll have the very best Alice, you'll see." He squeezed her.

"Not so hard darling, you're child is fragile now…" She whispered to him.

Tarrant stopped hugging her and gave her a strange look. "Child?" He touched her stomach.

Alice nodded. She had kept it to herself waiting for the opportune moment. Their wedding night had been more magical than they thought. The Hightopp clan would grace Underland again.

"Just for you." She stroked his cheek.

The Hatter shuddered and stuttered in excitement. "You mustn't be catering to me in such condition. No gardening, fixing, lifting, running about. You mustn't strain yourself."

"Tarrant." She put her hands on his face.

"The baby, Alice…" He whimpered.

"Do not worry yourself, I have contacted the White Queen on the matter. Everything is going to be taken care of." She kissed his forehead.

"The room next to hours will be the baby's. Those rooms will be done first." He said seriously.

"I trust your judgment my love." Alice laid down next to her husband.

In that moment, Underland would be changed. New adventures would be forged and new lives were about to be created. Tarrant and Alice Hightopp were going to be the leaders of a clan, they had so much time but so much to do. Their destinies were before them, with the sun setting in the distance and the flowers closing their petals for the night the two drifted off like many times before. With the Hatter's arm around her, Alice did not fear what was to come. She knew the Hatter would always love her and she in turn would always love the Hatter.


	16. In the End

Alice gave birth to twin boys, Vellian and Valen Hightopp. The Hightopp mansion was completed in time for their birth with all the necessities for them and their newborns, Alice couldn't be happier. As far as she was concerned, she had the greatest husband in all of Underland. Alice was under the care of the royal physicians at the White Queen's castle her last few months of pregnancy. Tarrant took care of her just as well as she had taken care of him. The Hightopps were restored but Alice's role was far from over.

They held their children in the nursery as soft music played from the record player. "They look just like their father." Alice said stroking Vellian's short red hair. "Handsome."

"They're the greatest children in all of Underland." The Hatter rocked his son.

The next few years would be hard for the new parents but plans were set. Tarrant's clan was starting to be restored, he had very few bouts of madness in the coming years. With Alice at his side the two boys were raised into fine hatters. Parties were held often in the mansion as the boys reached their teen years. With it being time to forge their own destinies, the proud parents wondered what Underland will offer the new Hightopps. The Champion had gone above and beyond her duties, with her boys getting older she focused her attention more on Tarrant. She loved her now aging Hatter, they were mad. Mad about each other. Mad about their children. And mad about what they had accomplished so far. Many journeys remained to be had and you had to be mad as a hatter to tackle them. Luckily, they are.


End file.
